One method of monitoring network performance is by measuring the processing time on a first node, such as a client, and the processing time on a second node, such as a server. In conventional approaches, this approach was applied where the client and server were on the same local area network (LAN), so that factors such as network delay external to the LAN did not need to be considered.
Realistic implementations involve networks that generally include multiple LANS and interconnecting equipment and/or communications links. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring network performance whereby network delay is considered when monitoring network performance.